


Goodbye, Normal

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mention of Dean Winchester, No Sex, Season/Series 01, post-Jessica's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: Sam is at Jessica's grave to say goodbye.





	Goodbye, Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, thinking that "goodbye" was the week 4 prompt for the Wincest Writers Weekly Drabble challenge. I was incorrect. So have a one off that has the wrong prompt.

Sam stood at Jessica's grave with tears pouring down his cheeks and placed the bouquet of flowers down near the headstone. “I hope you knew how much I love you. You were it, Jess. You were the girl I was going to marry. I wanted to make a life with you. I was going to put my past behind me. Everything, even Dean.” He sniffled as he knelt down. “Don't know what I'm going to do without you. You were my normal.” 

Normal. Like he was ever really going to be normal. His childhood and teenage years weren’t normal, his family wasn’t normal and he knew his dependence on Dean wasn’t normal. But she could have magically made it all okay. He could have lived with her, created something with her that he’d never be able to have with Dean. Now, it was all gone though. He had seen it coming, the end; he just didn’t want to believe. And it cost Jess everything.

At a loss for any more words, he pressed a kiss to his fingertips, then to the headstone. “Goodbye, Jess.”

He walked to the Impala without looking back.


End file.
